Syn Shenron VS Homura
Syn Shenron vs Homura is a What If Death Battle Description Dragon Ball GT VS Puella Magi Madoka Magica! Interlude Wiz: Two naturally good characters, but in this case both becomes evil by a selfish thing. Boomstick: With mega forms. Wiz: Like Syn Shenron, and his Omega form Boomstick: Or Homura, and Demon Homura. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: It is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Syn Shenron (Cues Blackstar Dragon) Wiz: Syn Shenron was born from the wish made by Mr. Popo to revive everyone on Namek that was killed at the hands of Frieza and his soldiers. Boomstick: He is really nice. Wiz: The magnitude of this wish produced a tremendous amount of negative energy, most likely creating the most negative energy of all wishes, accounting for Syn Shenron's overwhelming power and making him the most powerful among the other dragons. The selflessness of the wish accounts for his purely evil nature. Boomstick; This power can be big. But if he doesn't have this wish he can be weaker than Yamcha. (Cues Dragon Ball GT Opening 1) Wiz: He is really a good fighter but really selfish and naive, unlike he was humilled by Gogeta. In fact is anothher stupid villain like Cell, powerfull but stupid. Boomstick: He can doing many techniques learning by Mr. Popo or himself like Fly, Ki Blast, Nova Star. Wiz: Eye Laser, Focal Point, Demon Death Ball, Mystic Attack, Dragon Booster, Desperation Break. Boomstick: Dragon Ball Consumption. Whit this attack he eats the Dragon Ball transform into Omega Shenron. Once Syn Shenron was overpowered by a newly restored Super Saiyan 4 Goku, he desperately swallowed the Dragon Balls, thus becoming Omega Shenron. Wiz: As Omega Shenron, being the dragon of absolute destruction, his brutal personality becomes more pronounced and he becomes intent on destroying everything and everybody that stands in his way. He is nearly invincible in this form and is only outclassed by Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta. Boomstick: Omega Shenron's power level is 1,900,000,000, according to the video game Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha. And is 10 times more stronger than Syn Shenron. Wiz: And finally Negative Karma Ball his most powerfull attack. Boomstick: Really is his best attack? I can doing better attacks. And GT sucks. Syn Shenron: This isn't a game - and how dare you criticize your own creation! Homura (Cues Homura Akemi theme) Wiz: Homura was hospitalized for a long period of time due to heart disease. And transferred to Mitakihara Middle School on the 25th. In the original timeline, she is attacked by a witch and saved by Madoka and Mami. Boomstick: But next she changed in a Puella Magi. Wiz: She like a Puella Magical girl she soul is a gem. Boomstick: Like Mirai Nikki cellphone. Wiz: Something yes. But if you don't destroyd the gem she will stay alive if that you kill her. Boomstick: Holy Shit! (Cues Puella Magi Madoka Magica Op 1) Wiz: Her primary weapon is a shield. With this shield she can travel, stop and return of the time. And Homura with the shield Boomstick: I need one of this for not marry with my ex-wife. Wiz: Apart of this she has many fire arms weapons that are some rarely by Magic girls, in Japan is legal going with fire arms? Boomstick: No, but is really amazing. Homura has many weapons like guns, bombs, granedes and a tank. Boomstick: What can be more amazing that a tank? The Tanks are increidibles Wiz: And finally she has a bow and arrows. She is very powerfull in a ranged battles. So she is bad in a close combat. Boomstick: And finally her Demon Form, Homura is a goddess because she stole the powers of Ultimate Madoka, she turn in a demon. Wiz: Now she can fly, she can control emotions of people and she can't die, even her gem is broken. With her natural Puella Magical Girl powers. Homura: "With kindness comes naïveté. Courage becomes foolhardiness. And dedication has no reward. If you can't accept any of that, you are not fit to be a magical girl." DEATH BATTLE A villian in destroying things. A girl in purple is walking. Syn Shenron lauch Ki blast and attack Homura but she dodge. Homura: An angry alien, this will be quick.. FIGHT! (Cues Sarude - Dandstorm) ﻿Syn Shenron land when Homura shoot him. Homura still shooting, but not happends nothing. Syn Shenron: Stupid girl you trying to kill me with this toy. He laughts. Homura is angry. And use a granade but nothing. Shy Shenron punch her and Homura is flying destroying a house. Homura: It's dangerous. Homura is trying to kill him with bows but he dodge all easily, and catch Homura. Syn Shenron: Die! STOP TIME Homura escaped and use her tank. Syn Shenron used his eye lasers. Homura launch all tank arsenal. Syn Shenron: ''Uh? He dodge all shoots. ''Syn Shenron: Ah you are here. Interesting. He used a Ki Energy. Homura exploted. But survive. Syn Shenron: I boring. He use the Dragon Balls and transform in Omega Shenron. Homura: His power is much for my! Her transform in Demon Homura. (Cues Nightcore) Omega Shenron use his most powerfull attack Negative Karma Ball and goes to Homura. But the ball return to kill Omega Shenron. Omega Shenron is in half. But he regenerates himself. Homura: Is time to go in another time part. IN SHADOW VS DARK PIT '''when Dark Pit is near to killing Shadow. A Mega Laser hits Omega Shenron. IN '''ZOROARK VS FOXY, when Foxy is time to crunch Zoroark's leg powered by Homura and crunch Shenron. Foxy lost power up and return to a weak character. He is in LUFFY VS NATSU recived a collison of Luffy VS Natsu attacks. In ELSA VS JACK FROST Omega recibed an Elsa blizzard and he is frozen. Dante cut Omega Shenron with Olympius Blade and Kratos is saved of this attack. In Leonardo VS White Ranger she return in her fight. Omega Shenron is weaker. Homura: Really stupid. Omega Shenron is scary. (Cues Puella Magi Madoka Magica Op 2) Homura stop the time and go with Omega Shenron in the moment of Big Bang. Homura: Three, Two, One. The Big Bang explote and Homura return in her time. But Omega Shenron exploted. K.O! Homura is walking in the city. Results Boomstick: Why? Why another character of DBZ has to lose. Wiz: Is a simple answer. Boomstick: But Syn Shenron can destroy planets and fly for escape. Wiz: She is more durable, first she can't die if her gem isn't broken. And Time Powers are much for a Dragon Ball character. Boomstick: Yes, Omega Shenron outclassed Homura easily in all, but Demon Homura is practilly a goddess. Even that she can fought Ultimate Madoka. Wiz: Homura is a expert in time problems, even has a line of time in Puella Magi Madoka Magica. She can manipulate the mind of life things, Syn Shenron can kill himself and he is stupid because he was trolled by Gogeta (Goku and Vegeta) Boomstick: Looks like Shenron finish like GT. Wiz: The winner is Homura Note of PuasLuisZX This day I have 1 month in this Wikia. And is because I put Leonardo fighting versus White Ranger, and cameos of my last fights. You will said how Homura can used another combatents in her favor, and how she kwons about this places. But gods are very powerfull, they know all, they are in all places and they can doing all. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:PuasLuisZX Category:Puella Magi Madoka Magica vs DBZ themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with Cameo Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Mid-Season Finale Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015